


AD Characters  X Reader Requests

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Girls (TV), Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Mention of alcohol, Oral Sex, PIV Sex, See each chapter for warnings, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mention of blood in one of the chapters, tags are mentioned in notes of each chapter, warnings for each chapter are labeled in summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader, Adam Sackler/You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 37
Kudos: 95





	1. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I please get “I love you.” + “Tell me that when you’re sober.” with Charlie and his girl? Who the drunk one is in this case is up to you.
> 
> Charlie Barber X Reader
> 
> Warnings: fluff, mention of alcohol

"Charlie!" you squealed, stumbling into your apartment, barely able to carry him through the door. Charlie had been treated to one too many drinks at the bar by his cast members while celebrating the theater groups' last show of the season. He had one arm draped over your shoulder, practically leaning his entire body weight on you as you helped him over to the sofa. He plopped himself down, moving the cushions to make room as he laid his head back, his eyes fluttering closed. You threw your purse on the chair and walked around the sofa, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay here. I'm going to get something for your head and some water" he lifted his head to look at you, brows furrowed in confusion.

"My head doesn't hurt" he mumbled.

"Not yet. But it will" you insisted, making Charlie throw his head back on the couch cushions in defeat as you made your way into the kitchen and fetched two small pills with a glass of water. 

Walking back around to the couch, you found Charlie, stretched out, practically asleep, his mouth slightly open, a low rumble emanating from his chest. You lightly nudged him awake, handing him the pills and watching him gulp down the glass of water before settling comfortably back onto the pillows. 

"No, Charlie, Come on! You have to get out of those clothes" you shouted as you pulled him up to stand in front of you and started to slide his coat off. Working your fingers to unbutton his dress shirt, you noticed Charlie seemingly deep in thought. His cheeks were still flushed, his body slightly swaying on the spot from the alcohol still buzzing through him, his coarse, wavy dark hair spread all over his face as he looked down on you through hooded eyes, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. _Fuck he's adorable_ , you thought to yourself, biting your lower lip as you folded his shirt and placed it on the couch beside you.

**"I love you"** he murmured, startling you to look back at him.

**"Tell me that when you're sober"** you gave him a playful smile, continuing to slide the shirt off his shoulders, brushing it off as one of Charlie's drunk outbursts of the night. He took your hand in his and placed them on his chest, stepping closer to you until you could feel his warm breath on your lips.

"I mean it" It was taking everything inside of him to keep his composure. He gave you a toothy grin before looking at you intently. "I love you. Sorry, it took me so fucking long I-"you cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"I love you too" you whispered to him as he sighed almost with relief, thumb caressing your cheek while his other hand pulled you closer. "Now, let's get you to bed before you puke all over my brand-new couch" you both chuckled as you dragged him into your room.


	2. Let's Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Eve my friend! If you're feeling it, #1 and/or #7 off the fluff list for any boy of your choice sounds like a very fun way to celebrate this wonderful milestone! Congratulations, sending you my love :)
> 
> Flip Zimmerman X Reader: “Is that my shirt?” “You mean our shirt?” and “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.”
> 
> Warnings: fluff

You took one of Flip's flannels from your closet, buttoning it halfway and tying it up over your high waisted jeans.

"We should do something tonight." Flip shouted at you from the living room.

"Yeah, baby, what did you have in mind?" 

"Well, it's our anniversary, and I don't want the only thing we do today to be this dumb CSPD barbecue you're makin me go to" you walked out of your bedroom, clipping on your earrings, to see Flip sitting on the couch, going through one of your magazines.

"Ron is going to be so happy you're going. And that's sweet of you, baby, but we don't have to do anything. We can just stay home, maybe watch some movies? I don't really feel like going anywhere."

**"Is that my shirt?"** Flip looked up at you from the magazine to see you in his favorite red and black flannel.

 **"You mean our shirt?"** you teased.

"Oh, so we share clothes now?" Flip chuckled, clearly amused.

"I like wearing your shirts; they're comfortable and besides" taking a quick pause as Flip quickly stood up, taking your purse from your hand, and setting it down on the couch before wrapping his arms around you, allowing you to continue. "I like smelling like my man all day."

"Well, you can keep it." He smiled at you, bringing his face closer to yours "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, handsome" you could feel the heat rising to your cheeks. 

"And we're goin out tonight. Dinner. Dancing. Whatever you want. You name it. But were definitely not stayin home". 

"Fliiiip" you grunted in annoyance. "Doesn't a night here sound so much better?" your hand ran along his broad chest, trying your best to seduce your husband into spending a relaxing night at home.

"Come on, Ketsl. We've been so busy with work; we barely go anywhere anymore. Plus, I wanna take my girl out, show her off" he placed his hand on your waist, beaming down at you. His pleading eyes had you melting under his touch. There was no way you were denying him anything when he did that. "You can get all dressed up, wear that pretty little red dress I like, then after we can…" he trailed off as his lips closed in on your neck, sucking ever so lightly on the sensitive skin, drawing out a series of giggles from you before pulling away.

**"You're an idiot."** You mumbled in annoyance, fighting the grin threatening to form on your lips. 

**"But you love me."** He brought you in for a quick kiss before letting you go.

"We're going to be late. Let's go." you rolled your eyes as Flip followed closely behind you.


	3. Pull Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy prompts: 23. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.” for (wait for it, babe, savor the anticipation...) Adam Sackler, please! ❤️️ ilysm 😘
> 
> Adam Sackler X Female Reader: 23. “Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”
> 
> Warnings: smut, PIV sex, vaginal fingering

"That's it. I'm pulling over." Adam shouted as he pulled into the nearest rest stop. You grew bored on your five-hour car ride and decided to mess with him. It was amusing to you how flustered you could get your boyfriend with just some featherlight touches along his thigh, inching closer and closer to where he needed you most.

As soon as the car was put in park, Adam's mouth was devouring yours, hands grabbing onto whatever skin he could. Messily intertwining his tongue with yours in hungry kisses. His hand pushed your skirt up as his fingers dug harshly into your ass.

"Fuck I need to be inside you." He mumbled, bringing your leg over to straddle him. Adam reached under your shirt to massage your breasts through your bra, earning a groan from you as he pinched your nipple, making you ground on his already hard cock straining in his jeans. "Adam." You were panting when he started to nip and bite at your neck, along your collarbone, and all the way down to your breasts, leaving marks along the way. "What if someone walks by?"

"What? Are you afraid of someone seeing me fucking you like a little slut?" You lost your train of thought when you felt Adams's fingers push your panties to the side and slide into you, angling them upwards, making you gasp as the tips rubbed over that sensitive spot inside of you delicately before pulling them out. "You're so fucking wet already" he quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his thick cock. Lifting yourself up on your knees, you teased his swollen tip, rubbing it along your slick until you eased yourself down on him.

"Fuckkkk" Adam growled in your ear as he slid into you. Starting to move your hips, your hands tangled in his hair with Adam's arms wrapped around you. "Your pussy feels so fucking good, kid. So tight." He was panting in the crook of your neck, sweat building upon his forehead. You placed your hand on the headrest to lean into him when the seat suddenly fell all the way back, making you fall flush on Adam's chest.

"Shit. Car sex looks so much easier in movies." You joked, making both of you chuckle. He captured your lips once more, taking your bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it. Your hips started to gyrate, building your rhythm once again from this new angle. Adam instinctively met your hips with every thrust, making you whimper as your orgasm grew closer.

He could feel your walls getting tighter around him as your nails pressed deeper into the flesh of his chest. He snuck his thumb down towards your pulsating clit, applying just enough pressure to send you over the edge. You threw your head back and squirmed on top of Adam as your orgasm hit you, hard. Cunt clenching on his cock until you felt Adam thrust up deep into you, filling you up. You could feel his warm breath on your cheek as both of you came down from our highs. He stroked along your back and placed kisses in your hair with you laying on his chest, his softening cock still inside of you.

"Well, that was fun." He said in between breaths. The car smelled of sex and sweat, both of you relishing in the feel of one another. "Now, let's get the fuck out of here.”


	4. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I kindly request for "It's you, it always has been" + "Stay" from the fluff list for Clyde or Flip? If you feel like doing it for another AD character that's ok too. 😊 I'm sending you lots of love and *hugs* and thank you for opening requests. 🤍
> 
> Clyde Logan X Female Reader: “it’s you, it always has been” + “stay”
> 
> Warnings: fluff

Clyde picked up the toys laying out on the living room floor as Jimmy carried a worn-out Sadie from the couch before waving a silent thank you and goodbye to you and Clyde.

"I guess I should get going too; it's getting late." You put the last of the leftovers in the fridge and grabbing your purse on your way out.

"Stay." He cleared his throat. "I mean if ya want. We haven't really spent any time together lately, and stars get real pretty at night if ya wanna look at em with me? Haven't done that since we were kids."

"You're right, we haven't. I'd love that, Clyde." When you walked outside, The night sky was decorated with twinkling lights, illuminating Clyde standing out by the field. He had set up the bed of his truck with a couple pillows and blankets. He helped you climb on as he settled next to you.

"You know Jimmy was teasing me today?" You hesitated a bit before Clyde interrupted.

"Sounds bout right fer Jimmy" He teased, making you nudge him with your elbow.

"Clyde." You propped yourself up on your elbow to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

He turned to you, noticing the concerned look on your face before sitting up.

"Of course, Darlin. Anythin."

"It's about what Jimmy said earlier today...he said you've had a crush on me since high school or something…is that true?" Clyde furrowed his eyebrows, making you doubt ever saying anything in the first place. You quickly jumped, trying to ease the tension. "You know what? Never mind. Forget I said anything. It's weird. Just forget it." Your cheeks were burning already as you laid back down.

Clyde chewed on his lower lip; he didn't know whether to be angry or annoyed at his brother right now. _Jimmy wasn't supposed to tell you that_ , he thought to himself. He pondered for a moment, thinking it was now or never to finally come clean about those feelings he's harbored inside for so long.

"High school?" He sighed before continuing. "Darlin, ya remember Jimmy's 10th birthday party. Ya know, the one Mellie took us all rollerblading?"

"Of course. You had me hold your hand the entire time because you kept falling." You both laughed, recalling a trembling Clyde stuck to the wall of the rollerblading rink.

"And when I told ya to go on with ya friends instead of helpin me. You took ma hand and said no, that I was your best friend and with me was exactly where ya were supposed to be, do ya remember that?" You nodded, unsure of where Clyde was going with his. "Well… that's it. That's when I knew… that's when I knew I loved ya." Your mouth fell slightly open in utter shock at Clyde's words. "Now it's okay if ya don't feel that way bout me, I never expected ya to, but I-" You cut him off, meeting your lips with his.

Clyde quickly returned the kiss, shakingly bringing his hand to cup your face, his fingers curling around your neck, tangling in your hair. Reveling in how soft you felt against his lips, even better than he could've ever imagined. You parted briefly to catch your breath, your heart pounding through your chest.

"Darlin, It's you. It's always been you." He whispered, his thumb stroking your cheek tenderly; you began to kiss the tears away as they fell from his eyes. Clyde held you closer to him; he'd waited so long to do this. To hold you in his arms, to make you his. And at that moment, he swore he'd never let you go.


	5. In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited you’re doing prompts! Would you please do this one for Flip?
> 
> “Is that blood?” “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” “You are literally bleeding.”
> 
> Thank you! 💗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flip Zimmerman X Female Reader: “Is that blood?” + “Yes but that doesn’t matter right now, what does matter is-” + “You are literally bleeding.”
> 
> Warnings: oral sex, mention of blood

"Come with me." Flip dragged you by the hand, out into the woods away from the clearing where you were enjoying a bonfire with some friends. The heated kisses and wandering hands proved to be too much for Flip, having to hide his obvious hard-on from view. Once you walked off far enough, Flip abruptly turned you around and brought you in for a blistering kiss. One of his hands barely wrapped around your neck and jawline as his tongue impatiently parted your lips, hungrily pushing back against yours. You worked your lips against his, pressing your body against his muscular frame. Flip guided you to walk back and pushed you up against one of the larger trees.

The chill of the tree trunk against your back sent a shiver down your spine even through the thick flannel hanging off your shoulders. You ran your fingers through Flip's hair and over his broad shoulders as he parted your legs with his and hoisted you up to wrap them around his waist. His stiff erection creating delicious friction against your throbbing clit as he thrusts lazily against you. Trailing his hands to the curve of your ass and the other under your shirt to cup your breast.

“Let me taste you." Flip whispered in your ear. He worked on unbuttoning your flannel, your nipples already hardening through the thin lace bra from the cold air. Letting your own hands wander under his shirt, feeling the heat radiating off his skin to keep you warm. Flip continued kissing his way down between the valley of your breasts, stopping just above your jeans, wasting no time in sliding them off of you and hooking one leg over his shoulder.

He swallowed hard when he saw your folds glistening with arousal, dripping for him as he dove right in to lap up your juices leaking onto your inner thighs, teasing you with his tongue. His nose pressed on your clit, making your hips buck into him. Your arm left his shoulder to try and grab onto the tree when you felt something sting on your arm, looking over to see a little bit of blood trickling down.

"Fuck." You hissed, looking over at your arm.

"Is that blood?" Flip said, immediately pulling away to look up at you.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter right now; what does matter is-"

"You're literally bleeding." He swallowed hard as he spoke. You tugged on his hair harshly, making him look up at you, using a stern tone.

"Then make me cum already so we can back to the house and take care of it." Giving him a look, reassuring him, you were okay. His eyes darkened again. Your forceful tone igniting a fire within him to continue where he left off. The warmth of his tongue ran along your slit, his nose pressing on your clit, making you shudder.

He could already feel your cunt fluttering on his tongue, cock painfully hard and leaking in his jeans. His thumb applied pressure to your pulsing clit sending you over the edge, unable to stop yourself as you cried out.


	6. I Made This For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still taking requests, may you indulge us in Sackler with general prompt 29. “I made this for you.” Thank you. 💚 
> 
> Adam Sackler X Reader: 29. “I made this for you”
> 
> Warnings: none just some Christmas fluff <3

Festive holiday tunes and the scent of hot cocoa lingered in the air. Your day was spent hanging tinsel and scattering twinkling lights around the apartment. Christmas was your favorite time of the year, and you were determined to make your first one with Sackler the best one yet.

"I fucking hate snow." Adam barged through the door, kicking off his boots and discarding his coat to the side before spotting you curled up on the couch. "Hey, kid place looks great." He looked around as he walked over, sitting beside you.

"Thank you. I spent all day on it." Adam laid his head back on the couch, closing his eyes, his hand draped over your leg, drawing small circles on your inner thigh. You ran your fingers lovingly through his hair. "I do need your help, though. With the tree topper?" He gave you a slight pout before grunting and getting up to grab the ornament.

Adam helped you put the finishing touches on the tree, coming around to wrap his arms around from behind you. He placed kisses on your head and nuzzled his nose into your neck, sending a shudder down your spine. You took a deep breath and leaned into his broad chest, feeling consumed in his warmth.

"I have something. Wait here." Adam whispered to into your hair before releasing you and running into the other room. He returned with his hands behind his back, an enthusiastic look on his face.

"Adam...Christmas isn't until next week."

"Well, I can't fucking wait till then. That's way too far away." He beamed, stepping closer to you. "Besides, I got you something else for Christmas; this doesn't count."

"Well, now I have to know." You teased, anxiously waited to see what Adam was so tenaciously hiding.

"I made this for you." He gushed as he handed you a small wooden keychain in the shape of a heart with both of your initials engraved on the front. You felt a flush creeping up on your cheeks and tears welling up in your eyes. Adam's gaze was fixed on you; he chewed on his lip and felt a queasiness in his stomach. _Shit shit shit, she doesn't like it_ , he thought to himself. Unable to hold it in any longer, he shifted slightly, blurting out. "Well, do you like it?"

Your eyes widened at the keychain, then back to Adam before throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into a lingering kiss. His hands slipped down the smooth curve of your waist as he drew you in closer. Parting his lips, allowing your tongue to slip through. You pulled away enough to see Adam's eyes hooded, giving you a lopsided, toothy grin. You smiled back, biting your lower lip as you stroked the back of his neck affectionately.

"I love it. And I love you. Thank you." You whispered, giggling softly while brushing your nose tenderly on his.


	7. On The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! could you possibly do a sub!charlie X soft dom!reader? 🥺
> 
> Charlie Barber X Female Reader 
> 
> Warnings: Sub!Charlie, slight Dom!Reader, teasing, sex toys, pet names, vaginal fingering

Charlie writhed on the bed, hands tied in front of him, groaning through gritted teeth as the vibrating cock ring fit snuggly on his shaft. You took the remote control, clicking it to the highest setting. The jolt on his already sensitive member made Charlie hunch over slightly, the tension already coiling in his core.

“Be good for me, baby.” You whispered while sitting next to him, caressing his quivering thigh, slowly trailing your fingers towards where he needed your touch most. His eyes glistened as he looked down at your hand, jaw clenching, trying his best to still himself. You grazed his throbbing cock, teasing him as Charlie took in a sharp breath.

His cock was swollen, almost purple at the tip, standing proudly against his belly as it leaked pre-cum. You leaned in, running your tongue along his slit, taking the tip into your mouth to feel the salty tang coat your tongue before pulling away, causing him to whine.

“Use your words, Charlie.” You demanded in a low tone. His cheeks burned, chest heaving, lips flushed as he squirmed, seeking any sort of relief.

“Fuckkkkk kitten, please.” He felt his pulse racing as he released a growl from deep within his chest. You snuck your hand down to your soaked sex, running your fingers along your folds before dipping one inside, letting out a soft moan. Charlie turned to you, slack-jawed, watching you teased yourself in front of him. His eyes welled up with tears as his whole body tensed, trying to focus long enough to answer your question before shouting. “You. I need uh FUCK! I need you.”

“Good boy.” You moved to adjust the cock ring. His vision almost blurred from the pleasure surging through his veins. The intensity from the vibrations was becoming unbearable. You cupped his balls, making him buck his hips into your hand, seeking his release. Which you were more than willing to give him, but not before you had your fun.


	8. Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie takes us to a museum :)

The high ceilings, vast hallways of the museum extended far beyond the lavish paintings adorning its walls. Charlie stood in the center of the otherwise dead and silent room, observing as you strolled around. Of course, Charlie's attention was not on the awe-inspiring works of Salvador Dalí or Vincent Van Gogh, but on you.

It was as if he was looking at his favorite painting, your divine beauty stealing his glance no matter the time or place. The simplicity of being around you was enough to overwhelm him. A smile couldn't help but form on the corner of his lips as he admired the way you looked under the incandescent lights, toying with your skirt behind your back as you took it all in.

You wandered over to the entryway of the next room, noticing Charlie approach from the corner of your eye; your breath hitched when you felt his chest press flush against your back. He began to tenderly stroke your arm, drawing your attention away from the paintings and back to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" He whispered in your ear, resting his chin on your shoulder. You nodded, nibbling at your bottom lip while leaning back into him for a moment. He placed his hand on your hip to bring you closer, losing yourselves in the comfortable silence that surrounded you.

"Thank you for today. For bringing me here." You responded, turning in his arms to face him. Time stilled when he felt your lips press against his, your heart pounded in your chest, making your knees grow weaker with every swipe of his tongue.

"Charlie!" You squealed when you felt his hands grip your ass harshly, pressing you against him. Charlie pulled back with a pleased look in his eyes before kissing you once more as he walked you back towards a nook in the wall. "What if someone sees?"

Charlie ignored you as he continued kissing down to your exposed neckline, taking in as much of you as he could. He yearned to feel the soft, yielding warmth of your skin. Your fingers tangled in his hair before you realized Charlie's hand slide under your shirt, his palm kneading your breasts.

The feeling of being consumed by Charlie like this left you limp under his touch, moving together as if no one else existed. It felt nearly forbidden—both of you oblivious and careless of whether anyone was around to catch you.

You pressed your hands on his chest, gently pushing him away when you heard the sound of faint footsteps down the hall. Charlie's heavy breath lingered on your neck while you both tried to stay still long enough for them to leave.

"That was close." Charlie taunted, realizing how carried away you two had gotten. You giggled softly before pulling him back in, palming his prominent erection through his pants, making him groan into the crook of your neck. "Kitten...behave."

You winked at him, teasingly brushing your fingers along the hem of his sweater and back down. He quickly took your wrist in his hand, inching forward and pinning you against the wall as he whispered.

"As much as I would love to do this here." His eyes were half-lidded with desire as he took in every curve of your body to memory. "And believe me, I do...we have to go; we have dinner reservations." You sighed in defeat as Charlie stepped back, creating space between you while gently releasing his hold on you. "Come on, we're going to be late."


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines Day fluff
> 
> Charlie Barber X Reader

Snow danced in the light of your window, your apartment lacking the warmth of Charlie’s presence on Valentine’s Day morning. You both agreed Charlie would take a production meeting about a potential job in California, seeing it as an opportunity not only for him but also to spend much-needed time with Henry.

You enjoyed your morning getting through some scripts you agreed to go over while Charlie was gone when you heard a knock on the door.Placing your steaming cup of coffee on the couch side table, you walked over to open the door.  Charlie.  He stood there with a relieved look on his face as he held a fresh bouquet of white roses in one hand and concealing something in the other.

“What are you doing here? Your meeting and Henry...”

“I couldn't.” He stepped forward into the apartment setting the flowers on the dinner table. “Getting to see Henry was incredible. But when I was about to leave for the meeting, I found this in my pocket and I..” Charlie paused to look back at you, opening his palm to reveal a bracelet. A gold chain bracelet with C.B. engraved on it that he gifted to you on your anniversary. He stepped closer, never taking his eyes off the piece of jewelry in his hand. “I got to thinking about you. In the middle of the night, when everything was quiet, all I could think about was how it would feel to have you laying next to me.How I would give anything to wrap myself around you, get lost in your scent. Then I got to thinking how you were probably curled up on the couch, alone. On a day like today.”

“Charlie...” You weren't sure where he was going with this; his eyes proceeded to study yours as he locked the bracelet back onto your wrist.

“And then I...I knew I had to come back home.”  


“To NYC?” You questioned. His hand on your waist could not bring you close enough to him. The tenderness of Charlie's caress on your cheek mixed with the tension makes your knees almost buckle as he whispered into your lips.

“To you.” 


	10. Eyes On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sackler comforts reader.
> 
> Adam Sackler X Reader
> 
> Warning: reader experiences beginnings of a panic attack

_"Kid, are you alright?"_

Adam's voice echoed in your ears; meanwhile, not a single word registered as the room blurred around you. Flashes of lavish attire and the sound of music blasting surrounded you in this crowded New York City bar. Your skin began to crawl, sweat building up, chest tightening. The all too familiar feeling beginning to creep up on you, overtaking every sense you had left.

Adam took one look at you, chest heaving, eyes blankly darting forward at nothing, and he knew. He could feel your hand turn ice cold, your fingers tightly wounding around his. Although you were standing right beside Adam, you could feel yourself drift further and further away from him. 

He blamed himself for not realizing it sooner. It suddenly dawned on him, bringing you here to his launch party tonight with all of these people after not feeling your the best this week wasn't exactly the best idea. Adam instantly wrapped an arm around you and guided you towards the bar's back door to an alleyway. Once you were outside, Adam rid you of your jacket and wrapped his arms around you.

"I'm sorry; we should've never come to this stupid fucking party." He babbled into your hair as he pulled you into his chest, running his hand in slow, lazy circles soothingly all over your back.

And maybe it was the feeling of his skin against yours, or perhaps it was his breath on your neck as he held you tighter. Maybe it was just the way he whispered words of comfort in a way that every time he spoke, you could feel the fear slipping away layer by layer. But eventually, you found yourself focusing on the sound of his heart beating and the rhythm in which his chest fell with every breath. You felt Adam place a kiss on the crown of your head, bringing you back.

"Breathe." He murmured to you. "Focus on my voice, kid. I'm right here. It's okay." You released the tension in your hands, letting the bundled-up fabric of his t-shirt shirt fall as you look up at him. Adam's fingers danced along the seam of your shirt as he examined you, making sure you were present with him. "I love you. I'm right here." He adjusted himself cautiously to bring you closer, gently shifting his grip around your waist as if he was afraid you'd fall apart in his arms. You looked at him with a smile painted delicately across your face and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I ruined your whole thing and the party-" Adam cut you off with a kiss, his tongue eager to taste you. A surge of warmth washed over you, melting away any remnants of worry that remained as you allowed yourself to get lost in the moment with him. Adam pulled away first, hovering over your lips. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, okay? I didn't even want to come to this stupid party." Adam insisted, making your smirk widen just a bit. "I just need to know you're okay...are you okay?" You nodded; Adam grazed your cheek with the back of his hand. Even the slightest touch giving you such a wave of relief. "Good. Now let's go home."


	11. Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sweetheart! If you’re taking requests right now, I’d love: “Don’t raise your fucking voice at me.” with our sweet Daniel or Clyde! 🤍
> 
> Dan Jones X Reader
> 
> Warnings: angst, arguing

"You knew when I took this job that it would take up just as much time as yours does." Dan paced the floor of your quaint office, hands fidgeting in his pockets as he listened, no doubt working out a carefully calculated response in his head. He knew how important this was to you and how hard you worked for this CIA position. And you were right. When you came to his office on one of his blurred and overworked nights to tell him about the job opportunity, he absent-mindedly agreed. The time the two of you had together was already sparse, and it was made worse by the ongoing fights and snarky remarks caused by hectic schedules. "But everything was just fine when you were the one with the big-time job when I was the one all alone all those nights waiting for you to come home. Putting my career on the back burner for you."

"Oh, so now it's my fault? It's my fault our relationship is falling apart? My fault _you_ put _your_ career on hold? That's just fucking great." Dan huffed. "I am not the only one to blame here." He shouted from deep within his chest, his voice almost cracking at the last words.

"Don't raise your fucking voice at me." You bellowed towards Dan, steadily rising from behind your desk. You glared at the documents scattered below you, taking a steadying breath.

"I can't do this anymore..." A sharp pain rang in your chest at the words coming from Dan's mouth. "I'm tired. There's nothing left of me to fight for this anymore." Your eyes began to drown in tears as you looked up at him.

As he left, you stood there watching him step out of your office, never once looking back to see the troubled expression on your face. Unsure of what frightened you more: what came next or how easy it was for him to walk away.


End file.
